his wrong move
by Kindred01
Summary: He heard the new that his Will had been attacked when he should have been kept safe


When Hannibal heard the news that his favourite play thing had been raped, well he wasn't a happy psychopath any more, he had told himself that it was for Will's own good and his own that he was placed in that mental hospital, now that he thought about it that idiot in charge really doesn't care for Will's mental health or his health in general, he had to get Will out of there but the man knew who Hannibal was and won't trust him.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when a puffy eye Alana walked into his office and cried on his shoulder "You heard?" she cried; Hannibal nodded as he warped his arms around her

"I have, how he could let those mean do that to him?" he asked, she just cried for her friend not sure what to do

"He's asking for you." She tells him, the blonde man was shocked,

"Me?" she nods

"There was something that was kept from Jack and papers Hannibal something I didn't tell you." She said wiping her eyes on the handkerchief he gave her, he frowned at the dark hair woman in front of him…what is not telling me?… he wondered to himself "Will begged me not to tell you or anyone only a few people knew about his condition." She said looking down at her hands

"Alana?"

"He was pregnant when Jack shot him, he wasn't that far along when that happen but but the rape he lost it." She tells him

"A baby mine?"

"Yes." He made his mind up there and then Will was going to be realised from that place, if he had know that he was pregnant he would have never let in that place to being with, he thinks.

A day later Hannibal walked into the prison hospital, he talked to the doctor about Will and how he was doing "He will heal but he is refusing to talk to anyone a part from Doctor Bloom." The grey hair Doctor told him, Hannibal nodded "I heard he's being found innocent?"

"Yes it turns out it was his boss that was the really Killer he had been using Will the entire long, I have come to take him into my care."

"You will need to sign him out and make sure he is taking his medication, he will be on them for a long time." He said , Hannibal looked at the bottle he gave and noted the dose and then he looked at the other one and frowned …I don't want him on this one… he thought but out the bottles into his bag before walking in to see Will.

He found the ex profiler laying on his side holding what looks like pink blanket…so we would have had a girl… he thought as he walked over to the bed ad sat in front of Will. Like in their appointments nether of them talked for a while, they just waited until one talked, in that time he looked at Will, he notice how pale he looked and more withdrawn, he looked like he had been taken care of himself before the attack "Alana said you wanted to see me?" Hannibal finely ask after 10mintues of nothing, but again he thought Will wasn't going to say anything

"Did she tell you?" he asked, he knew what the curly hair man meant

"Yes."

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Little, but you were under a lot of stress." He tells him, Will looked up at him one eye was red from burst blood vessels while the other bight white

"No thanks to you." He said, Hannibal didn't smile and just crossed one leg over the other

"Yes well, I am to blame for lots of things Will, but I will regret having you locked in here."

"Really."

A nurse came in with a pale of clothes and gave them to Hannibal "There you go sir, the clothes you asked for." She said before walking away, the door click shut and Hannibal turned his gaze back to Will

"As of today you are free to go." He said, Will looked at him

"What did you do?" Will asked as he sat with a wince as he looked at him

"Jack had been arrested today evidence that was found in his home that he was the killer." He said as he helped will off with his hospital sound, he stood there looked at the bruises that littered his Will, a growl seem to fall from his lips at made the curly hair man look up at him

"Don't tell me you care?" Was the jab

"I care for you Will."

"Do you? Look where I ended up Hannibal look what happen to me, to our... my daughter!"

"If I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't have let you here, how did the other inmates find out?" he asked changing the young man's rant and by all rights Hannibal think he should rant it was his fault he left his lover in here.

"Freddy what's her face found out." He said, Hannibal's blood ran cold as he looked at Will

"How did that leech found out?"

"You best buddy told her and she was on the phone to her boss and the other prisoners found out… happy?" he sneered,

"You're coming home with me." He said as he handed Will a shirt

"I rather not." Will snap as he pulled the shirt over his head, Hannibal wasn't too sure if he liked how bitter and angry Will has become in his last 6 months,

"Your house was knocked down in the last wind and you are being signed into my care." He said, Will looked at him as he stood with a wince as he put on a pair of jogging bottoms

"Is it to make it easier for you to kill me while I sleep and then carve me up for your next dinner party." He said

"No, Will I won't harm you." He took a chance and touched Will's shoulder "I just want to make a mends at my actions and look after you." He could see Will thinking

"Will you still be feeding me people?"

"Yes." Will sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he picked up the blanket and held it close to him

"Fine." He said "As I don't have a choice it seem." He said as he stood back up and stopped frozen to the spot his hand reached out and grabbed Hannibal's shoulder, the blonde looked back at him and saw the pain he was in before he open his eyes "Let's get out of here."


End file.
